Where do you go when you're lonely ?
by romancenpassiona
Summary: Serena and Darien.. in the future, things are very different between them and between the scouts. But a visit from past friends will bring new adventures and make them face their current lives.


she sat typing away on her laptop- she quickly typed without looking, abesnt mindedly. she had gotten so used to this routine by now. she would work and work and he would just look at her silently and walk away. she didn't know what he was thinking about and at this point in their relationship she no longer cared.

" I never thought the day would come where I would not care about your thoughts beloved, I never thought that we would reach this place in our relationship, this unknown, dark and lonely place " she thought bitterly as she felt his stare burden her back. She wanted to turn and scream at him " whatttt ?" but instead she kept still and continued typing away, doing her job, being the dutiful and responsible princess that they had all come to count on. Gone was the clumsy, enthusiastic odango and with her those feelings of eternal butterflies in the stomach and dreams of stolen kisses between her and Darien. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him again, her own husband. It had been years since they'd kissed or held hands or genuinely smiled at each other, it had been even longer then that since they'd actually been happy with each other . " Well thinking about it , I don't remember when the last time we were truly happy together was.. when was the last time we kissed and meant it ? When was the last time we made love ? " she wondered silently as she typed the coordinates into the program. suddenly she stopped typing, her thoughts interrupted as she felt an enormous energy enter her universe. She turned around slowly and looked at Darien, her cerulean eyes filled with curiosity and excitement.. " finally some action, it's been so long since we had a fight " she thought.

" Do you know where it came from ? " he asked slowly

" No, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough" with that she turned her back to him and dialed a number.

" Hello"

" Seyia, it's me ... did you just feel that energy ? "

" yes love, i did.. we're working on it right now. "

" ok good, is everything okay over there ? are you all okay ? "

" we're perfectly fine and Chibi-usa is perfectly fine as well, no need to worry Odango you know I take good care of our daughter."

" yes i know Seiya, i was just worried. is she sleeping ? "

" yes she just went to sleep a few minutes ago, she had a long day today. I took her out to buy school supplies "

" Oh" she sighed, dropping her head " I can't believe I'm missing her first day of school "

" don't worry love, she'll have other days and you'll be here to share them with her. She understands your duty is to be at the palace in this moment.. and so do I" he said smiling through the video camera. She smiled back

" Thank you. Please let me know as soon as you find something. I'll be here all night"

" I will and ... Serena... get some rest"

" I just wanna get this over with " she whispered, slowly looking back at Darien who was clearely listening to their conversations while he "read" his reports.

" I know, but don't exhaust yourself either, please remember what happened last time you did that" said Seiya, worry clear in his peaceful face.

" Yes, yes I know. I will take care of myself, and you take care of Chibi and yourself as well. I have to go now. Kiss her for me...:

" I will.. I love you babez "

" I love you too " she whispered quickly before ending their transmission.

" well wasn't that just the most romantic thing I've seen" said Darien as he walked towards her.

" hmmm I wouldn't be surprised beloved, that truly must be the most romantic thing you've seen lately and I feel sad for you. After all there was nothing truly romantic about this particular talk, but nonetheless it is far more romantic and meaningful then any of your sessions with Rei" she said while smiling sweetly at him.

Darien bent down, closer to her and inhaled her smell. She remained still, refusing to show any physical signs to his approximity. " you smell of jealousy " he whispered in her ear. " what's up ? the star man isn't giving you enough? "

Had he said this to her a few years ago she would have been appalled, outraged and probably would have started screaming or worse.. crying, but now she was used to his crude way of talking. Without looking at him she began typing again and said " i think you must be confusing the smell of a sexually satisfied woman with the smell of jealousy... beloved. After all you keep thinking Rei is satisfied with you, but she goes around spewing fumes and erupting in jealousy attacks... hmm maybe you should start paying a bit more attention to women Darien. I can call Seiya up for you again and he could give you some pointers "

Darien just looked at her and then suddenly, slowly and very sensually licked the side of her cheek. " maybe I should remind you what sexually satisfied feels like "

" I doubt very much you could do that. First of all I've already seen that package in case you've forgotten and trust me there is nothing worth remembering or reminsicing about. And secondly .. in order for me to be sexually satisfied I'd have to be emotionally and spiritually satisfied and well you fulfill neither of those. "

" You didn't think that before" he said stepping away from her. It was useless to try and seduce her.

" I didn't know you before..." she stopped for a moment and turned towards him, looking at him in the eyes " I didn't know me before." With that she turned her computer off, got up and slowly walked out of the lab room. As she walked towards her room, she felt that energy again. It was so strong, so powerful. Excitement seeped through her again and she couldn't wait until one of her friends or Seiya figured out what was going on. Hell, good or bad, whatever this energy was, it was welcomed. She was tired of ever lasting peace, of no longer having anyone or anything to fight against. She was tired of being seen as a statue, a symbol of purity, of tranquility and peace. She wanted a fight that would show her people, her world who she truly was : a being filled with turmoil, with sadness but most of all with anger. Slowly she took off her black jacket and the white tank she wore underneath, quickly followed by her jeans and bra. She threw herself on her bed and drew the covers up to her neck.

" I wish I was home" she said out loud to herself, and even though a nagging voice in the back of her head said ' you are home" she ignored it and turned the lights of so she wouldn't have to look at her and her husband's room. Their pictures were everywhere, and she couldn't bare to look at them, they only filled her with anger. " this is all a lie " she whispered again, and a tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly refusing to even acknowledge the wetness it created on her soft cheek. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Tomorrow was a brand new day and she was sure it would bring some much welcomed changes.


End file.
